Snatched
by Hogwarts101
Summary: Warning contains Rape. Harry Hermione are snatched by snatchers and Voldemort keeps them alive while torturing the two. Read the story for more of an understanding! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters I just own the messed up a plot.

Warning: this story contains Murder torture and Rape.

Snatched.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in the heavily secured basement of the Malfoy Manor. The trio's magic sealed with a band around their wrists making it impossible to escape with any form of there own magic. How did this happen? I'll sum it up for you.

Ron returned to Harry and Hermione's camp with the sword of Gryffindor. Harry realizing something was fishy went to look around the camp where he ran into snatchers. The snatchers quickly caught the off-guard Harry Potter then gathered Ron and Hermione who were causing commotion from quarreling back at camp. The snatchers then sealed their magic with the ghastly leather bands most likely stolen from the ministry of magic.

When the snatchers brought the trio to the manor Bellatrix noticed the sword. She then had the trio sent down into the heavily secured basement.

And that is where we are now in our story.

Hermione slouched down to the ground shivering. "How in the bloody hell did they get the sword!" Hermione Heard Bellatrix shriek from the room above. "We don't know." Grumbled one of the snatchers Hermione was unsure which one it was.

Ron sat next to Hermione wrapping an arm around her. "I'm fine." She said as she shrugged his arm off her. "Hermione you're freezing!" Said Ron. Hermione pushed him away.

Harry stared at the wall not paying any mind to Ron and Hermione's fighting. _'Bloody hell this is all my fault! We're going to be murdered by Voldemort or his followers and it's all my bloody fault...'_

"Ron leave me!" Said Hermione. Ron squared back to the wall sulking.

Just then Bellatrix walked to the gate. "Greyback be a dear and open the gate for me." She said as she twirled her wand. The wolf of a man grunted and opened the door as he eyed Hermione.

"So, you're going to tell me where you got the sword from." Said Bellatrix as she pointed her curved wand at Ron's chest. Ron grunted and Bellatrix laughed an evil laugh.

"So we're going to play the hard way? Okay fine by me." She said with an evil smirk that would most make Draco Malfoy piss himself.

"CRUCIO!" She yelled. Ron let out a scream of pain as his body began to shake uncontrollably. Hermione screamed and went to help Ron but Harry quickly got to his feet to hold her back. She stopped the curse. Ron panted heavily.

"Up for another round?" Ron said nothing so she shot the curse at him again and Ron screamed in even more pain.

"Stop! You're killing him!" Yelled Hermione. Harry covers his hand over her mouth as he struggled to keep her back. It was incredibly hard to do because of the lack of strength he had left in his body. Bellatrix looked at Hermione and fired the curse at her but Harry pivoted causing him to take the full blow. Bellatrix stopped the curse turning her attention back to Ron.

"So Weasley have you had enough yet, or are you going to tell me?" She asked with an awful tone in her voice.

Ron was still panting heavily. "I…..would rather….die than…tell you….anything." He grunted out with bits of blood spitting out his mouth. Bellatrix grinned.

"Take care of her for me Harry." Said Ron.

"NO!" Shirked Hermione. Harry held tight to Hermione pushing his face into her mess of hair.

"Avada Kedavra!" Yelled Bellatrix pointing her wand at Ron. The green flash was blinding.

Harry finally not being able to hold on to Hermione any longer lost his grip.

She rushed to the lifeless body of Ron. Clutching his shirt she cried. Harry pulled her away taking her into a hug.

"Would you deliver this to the Weasleys door please Greyback." Stated Lucius Malfoy referring to Ron's limp body. Greyback growled as he pulled Ron's body from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder.

This causing Hermione to sob more into Harry's shirt.

"Now why don't we have a chat? Girl to girl!" Said Bellatrix as she pulled Hermione away from Harry dragging her up the stairs by the arm. While slamming the metal gate behind her.

"NO!" Screamed Harry as he rushed to the gate flinging his body onto it repeatedly trying to break the magical seal.

Harry heard a scream from Hermione

"HERMIONE!" He yelled. "HERMIONE!"

Another scream.

"IM SORRY HERMIONE IM SORRY!" Yelled Harry at the top of his lungs, allowing the hot tears ran down his cheeks. He heard another painful screech.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Screamed Bellatrix. Hermione let another scream followed by.

"I don't know I swear!" Hermione said with loud sobs.

"It's a simple question really! Where did you get it!" She asked with her crazy eyes flashing. Hermione shook her head. Bellatrix leaned in and carved the final letter into her arm. Hermione swore she heard Harry yelling for her but she was unsure due to the sound of her own pitiful scream covering all another sound.

Bellatrix pulled Hermione up by the hair dragging her back down to the dungeon type thing. She then opened the gate throwing her in without a care.

Harry rushed to the side of Hermione. He touched her left arm without noticing the freshly cut wound. Hermione squeaked and Harry released quickly.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed he knew sorry would never be enough. Hermione nodded still sobbing silently.

"Is he really gone?" She asked after she calmed slightly.

Harry just nodded. Hermione broke down again as did Harry. He held her as they both sobbed.

Hours went by and the two were still sitting on the cold floor of their cell. Harry was wide awake but Hermione was curled up next to him sleeping. She would occasionally scream in her sleep or say something like "I'm sorry Ron!" Or "Don't leave me!"

Hermione woke to find Harry in the same spot he was before starting at the wall.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." She said.

"And I did?" Asked Harry.

"He talked to you before it happened!" Said Hermione raising her voice.

"He said to take care of you! Is that not enough?"

"Are you?" Asked Hermione. Harry thought for a brief second.

"I'm going to try." He said.

Hermione grunted in pain as she rearranged her position.

"W...What did she do to you?" Asked Harry. Hermione gave a pained expression as she lifted up her sleeve on her left arm. Harry gasped at what was written.

 _ **MUDBLOOD**_

"She wanted me to remember what I am every day..." said Hermione as her eyes glistened with fresh tears. Harry wrapped an arm around her. Hermione didn't push him away. Fear that if she did the same fate would happen to him.

"We'll get out of here." Whispered Harry calmly. Hermione nodded.

"Awe how...Sweet the two of you are." Said Lucius Malfoy as he walked down the stone steps to the metal gate. "I wish I could just kill you now,.." Hermione shivered in fear.

"But the dark lord wants us to keep you alive." He opened the door and Harry stood up. "Potter, unless you don't want to eat I suggest you step back." Said, Lucius. Harry looked into Hermione's pleading eyes. She was so thin so was he but it seemed she was far worse. Harry stepped back then sat down.

Lucius then stepped in and conjured some old blankets and what appeared to be grey slop. Lucius smirked as he poured it into a bowl.

"Only the best for Potter!" He said as he set the bowls on the ground along with the crusty old blankets. He then turned around and left.

Harry grabbed the blankets and bowls of grey slop. He wrapped the blankets around Hermione and handed her a bowl.

"Let me try first." He said.

"Harry…"

"Rather me than you…" he said.

Hermione's eyes watered. "Harry please…"

"I'm fulfilling Rons one wish." He said "Taking care of you."

Hermione was lost so she just nodded. Harry slurped the goop out of the bowl. For not eating in days it wasn't all that bad. It tasted of eggplant and avocado mixed together with other unknown foods.

"It's not bad." He said. Hermione tilted the bowl to her lip and sipped the slop. She nodded in agreement.

Hermione finished her bowl and curled into the blankets. She bit her lip hoping that Harry would not hear her stomach growl. Her stomach let out a low grumble.

Harry heard and instantly offered her the remaining contents in his bowl. "Take it, Hermione." She shook her head no. "Hermione." He said with pleading eyes. "Harry you need it too." She said.

"I'm not eating it." He said. He forced the bowl into Hermione's hands. "Harry I already had my fair share." She spoke weakly. She shoved the bowl back into his hands turned around and ignored him completely as tears streamed down her face.

Dream…..

Ron chased her through the woods as they laughed together.

"He'll take care of you." Said Ron.

The three of them were sitting on a picnic blanket Hermione leaning on Ron. The dream all of a sudden changed. Hermione and Harry were sitting on the picnic blanket Harry holding on to Hermione securely and her leaning on him as they looked into each other's eyes.

Ron was lying in the middle of a field of white flowers. Hermione walked toward him. When she reached she gasped and fell to her knees. He was laying there with blood pooling out of somewhere on his body. It was a muggle murder. She screamed.

End of dream.

Harry was shaking Hermione wildly.

"Hermione!" He whispered.

"Shhhhh Hermione! He's here." He added

"W….what?" Asked Hermione as she woke up covered in sweat.

"Your screaming!" He whispered.

"Sorry I had a dream about…" she started. Harry nodded and took her into a quick hug.

"Who's here?" Asked Hermione.

Harry gave her a look. That look that says you know who I'm talking about.

Hermione gasped. "Here!" She said as she began to panic.

"Shhhhh Hermione calm down." Said, Harry, as he grabbed her arms.

"We need to try and get this off." Said, Harry, as he held up his hand showing her his wrist. Harry leaned to her wrist.

"Harry no!" She said but was too late. Harry touched the leather band and was instantly shot backward. Hermione got up and rushed to him.

"Haha, good job!" Said a wicked voice from the gate.

"Harry get up!" Said Hermione furiously. Harry grunted and sat up.

"Well well, Potter I thought it would be a lot harder to get you here." Said the voice, Harry, instantly recognized.

Voldemort stepped from the dark part of the gate revealing himself.

"Voldy!" Harry grunted. Voldemort laughed. "Just like your father Potter." He said.

Harry stood up keeping Hermione behind him.

"Well, Potter I bet you're wondering why you are still alive." Said Voldemort. Harry said nothing so he continued.

"I have decided that I want you to suffer. So have placed you in a heavily secured prison and put bands around your wrists to stop your magic flow. And you Potter get to watch your dear Granger get tortured as you sit in this cell for the rest of your life and rot!" He yelled with a smug smile. Harry felt Hermione shuddering behind him.

"Very Nice speech Tom but I'm telling you now be prepared to die because no matter how long it takes me I am going to kill you!" Yelled Harry as he began to get very angry. Voldemort was getting mad too. "DRACO!" He called. A few seconds later the boy was by his side quivering. "Y...yes master?" He said quietly.

"It's time for you to obey your orders!" Said Voldemort. Draco nodded and looked as if he were about to cry. Voldemort left laughing evilly.

A/N cliffhanger! okay, this story is really messed up. If I get 5 reviews I will continue!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm rather glad you wanted more on this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twisted plot…

Snatched Part 2

The gate banged shut and they heard Voldemort's wicked laugh grow faint as he made his way up the stairs.

Draco stood there looking paler than normal sweat on his face along with a look of disgust while he looked down at his feet. He stared hard at his scruffy shoes that lost all shine.

"I have no choice, I'm sorry…" he said aloud looking at Hermione. Hermione quivered at the thought that she had no control over what was to happen next.

Draco took a shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He let out a gulp and aimed the wand in Hermione's direction.

But Harry without hesitation quickly lunged toward Draco. Unfortunately, Draco was faster than him due to being in (slight) better health.

"Colloshoo!" Draco yelled quickly. Harry was hit with the hex sticking his feet to the ground making it impossible for him to move toward Draco.

Harry struggled to try to move his feet from the ground. Hermione moved toward him weakly.

Draco took another gulp looking on the verge of tears. He then whispered "Crucio…" with his voice beaten, his wand straight at Hermione.

"NOOO!" Yelled Harry. His low scream was covered by Hermione's high pitched painful scream.

"Draco stop! You'll kill her!" Harry choked out. Harry's heart was shattering into millions of pieces at the sound of her scream.

Draco had hot tears running down his face.

"P...Ple...please…" Hermione choked thought pain.

Draco fell back canceling the curse on Hermione and ending the stick fast hex on Harry.

Draco scooted back toward the wall his head in his hands as he cried to himself.

"I can't I can't I can't…" he said over and over while rocking his body.

Harry was clutching Hermione to his chest as she shook in the aftershock of the curse.

"Shhhhh…" he said in an attempt to calm her.

Draco made his way back up the stairs and prepared for the worst on account of not completing his "task".

Many of the death eaters were sitting around the grand table. All looking at their lord who was at the front of the table. Voldemort grinned at Draco as he returned.

"Ahhhh dear Boy Draco did you perform the task?" He asked with red eyes gleaming. Draco cringed.

"No…," he said after a long pause.

Draco's Mum let out a gasp of distress.

Voldemort began to laugh hysterically and slowly the death eaters joined in awkwardly. The strange laughter went on for a few more seconds then all at once Voldemort stopped. As did the rest.

"IMPERIO!" Yelled Voldemort.

Narcissa began to sob silently. Lucius began to speak.

"Dark Lord sir…." he began.

"SILENCE." Yelled Voldemort.

Lucius trembled and stood down.

Voldemort put all of his attention on Draco. (Still under the imperious curse)

"Now, Draco goes and complete your task or I will kill you and your pathetic failure of a pureblood family!" He said smoothly.

Draco didn't care he tried to use a bit of his strength to push off the curse but this caused him to collapse in pain.

"GO." Said the cold voice Draco needed to follow.

He stood from the cold ground where he sat in pain and made his way to the stairs where his "worst enemy" stay. He met the gate and saw Harry and Hermione in the same position they were when he left. Giving one last attempt to throw off the curse he failed.

The coldness of You-Know-Who's mind taking over.

"Alohomora," he said to the gate. It swung open slowly letting out a loud creak.

Harry's head quickly looked at him. Harry tracing every move Draco made. He saw the coldness in his eyes but deep down Harry saw the lost and defeated Draco Malfoy.

"He is under Imperious." Harry quickly whispered to Hermione. She gave a quivering nod in agreement. 'But of course, she would know that.' He thought to himself.

Draco Smirked. It was not his classic 'Draco Malfoy' smirk. It was cheeky and wicked.

Harry made a move to stand but Draco quickly cast a spell throwing him back a binding him to the wall! Leaving Hermione on the floor alone. And weak.

Draco again tried to fight it but ended on the floor beside Hermione screaming in pain. Hermione tried to move from him but he grabbed her leg. Draco looked at Hermione with his cold grey eyes.

"DRACO!" Screamed Harry trying to fight the ropes binding him to the wall. Draco looked at him and a rope moved to cover up Harry's mouth.

He put his attention back at Hermione. "You are somewhat pretty… for a filthy book loving mudblood…" He roughly grabbed her wounded arm and she squealed in pain.

"That'll be a nice memory… If you survive" He said with a smirk.

Hermione Gulped. "Draco this is not you! He is in your head!" She told him in an attempt to free him.

"LIES!" He yelled shoving Hermione (who was sitting up) onto the ground. In a swift movement, he was on top of her holding her arms above her head.

"NOOOOO," Harry yelled muffled. The ropes slipping away from his mouth.

"Harry, stop, that's what he wants," Hermione said with silent tears running down her face.

"Hermione...I can't…" He said softly.

"Don't watch Harry." She said bravely with her inner Gryffindor.

"Mione no…" He said, hot tears running down his cheeks.

Draco pulled down her pants. He touched her. "The filthy mudblood isn't even wet…" He forced his lips to hers, Hermione, letting out muffled cries.

"I'm Sorry." Cried Harry with his eyes shut tight.

Draco thrust into her causing her to scream the loudest and most painful yet. After a few more thrusts Draco collapsed. He then sat up the curse thrown off of him.

"No no no!" He cried pulling of-of her quivering body. He pulled up his pants and went toward her.

"Stay away from her!" Yelled Harry who was still stuck to the wall. Draco looked at him his eyes red. With a quick swipe of his wand, Harry fell off the wall.

Draco scooted further away from Hermione as Harry got closer.

"GO!" Yelled Harry furiously. Hermione quivered into a ball.

"I...I'm sorry" cried Draco.

"GO!" Harry yelled again.

Draco stood on his feet. Tears running down his face.

"How could you put someone through that." Spat Harry coldly.

Draco turned and ran up the stairs locking the gate behind him. In the main room, he was met by the horrid laughter of Voldemort.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I should have been able to save you." Said, Harry. "You can't save everyone Harry." she sighed.

After that encounter, Harry helped Hermione get cleaned up and "healed" though you can never properly heal from an incident like that.

"Hermione we will get away from here. I promise." Said, Harry.

"I Know Harry." She yawned.

She fell asleep in his lap with the occasional "Stop please" To hint at a bad dream she was having.

Harry just watched her sleep. "I Love you, Hermione." He said aloud.

A/N How did you like it? It's rather sad... Five reviews and I'll continue. Until another chapter

-Hogwarts101

P.s check out my other story Cherish.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N All character rights to JK Rowling

Snatched Part 3

It had been exactly 5 days since anyone had come down to the dungeon. Harry and Hermione often heard screams followed by wicked laughter from the floor above them.

The two sat in the corner of their cell shivering from the cold winter and starving from the great lack of food. No one had brought them food or water. Harry swore that the night before he awoke and saw a pitiful Draco staring through the bars of the cell, he was unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him though.

Hermione had barely spoken any words to Harry, she mostly sat curled next to Harry sleeping or staring blankly at the wall.

It was only that afternoon did they get a second helping of food.

A sad looking House-elf covered in burn marks and scars stumbled down the stairs carrying a large tray. He struggled to open the heavy gate with his tiny body, nearly dropping the trey of food twice as he waddled in.

"Master Lucius is wanting me to gives yous this." Said the sad elf. For the first time in a few days did Hermione speak a full sentence.

"They shouldn't be treating you like this." She told the elf in a faint voice.

"Yous neither." The elf replied with a frown.

Harry thanked the elf for the food and watched as he stumbled back up the stairs. On the tray, there were two more bowls of the mysterious slop stuff and two pieces of bread along with two glasses of water.

Harry split the portions and handed them to Hermione. She took a glance at the "food" but shook her head no.

"Hermione, eat please," Harry said sadly, "I'm begging you."

Hermione listened to Harry's sad words and took a few bites of the food. within minutes she was up on her feet running to the bucket they used as a loo.

Harry followed quickly beside her watching in concern as she threw up the food she had only eaten minutes ago.

"Is it poisoned?" Harry asked quickly rushing to Hermione's side as she sat up from the bucket.

"No..." Hermione said weakly after wiping her mouth.

"What is it? Why can't you eat?" Asked Harry filling with rage and concern.

"He wanted this to happen." Hermione said while tears fell down her cheeks.

"What to happen?" Harry asked, "Hermione what did he want to happen?"

Hermione's tears streamed down her face. "He wants us to feel pain, Me, you, Draco. Everybody! That's why he did this to me."

"Hermione you are scaring me. What did he do to you?" Asked Harry while he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I'm...pregnate Harry...He's gonna kill my baby." Hermione cried as she shared her realization with her closest friend.

Harry shot up from the ground and quickly moved toward the gate and began yelling.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! IM GONNA KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? YOU HEARTLESS NO GOOD MOUTHBREATHING PIECE OF SHIT ARSE EATING PRAT!"

From above Harry and Hermione could hear the wicked laugh from all the death eaters but the laugh that stood out the most was that of Lord Voldemort's.

"I won't let them do it, Hermione! I won't! If they get near you I'll kill them! I swear on Merlin I will." Harry told Hermione as she sat on the ground crying for the millionth time that day.

"Harry...I'm so scared," Hermione told Harry in a helpless voice reminding him of a small child.

Deep down Harry knew there was nothing he could do. He was completely powerless. He also knew that if it came down to protecting Hermione or the Malfoy spawn within her, he would choose her, he had made a promise to Ron Weasley and to that he would keep.

A/N Please review! Next chapter will be out tomorrow! Sorry for the short chapter. I got a P.M saying that this is what they wanted to happen next. Any other requests will be greatly taken into consideration!

-Hogwarts101


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

A/N I AM SO MAD! I had this chapter completely finished and I went to edit it but I accidentally deleted the whole file! -_-

Follow me on Tumblr for updates

harmione-a-history

Snatched part 4

Hermione was in horrible condition. Her skin was deathly pale her usual bright poofy hair looked dull and lifeless, but most of all she was thin, was to thin to be sustaining another lifeform.

"Hermione that thing is sucking every bit of life out of you." Said, Harry, one night. Hermione spent most of her time in the cell sleeping painfully on Harry's lap as she screamed and shook in fear of her dreams.

"No, I'm fine." She said a bit too confidently. Her stomach gave a low rumble and she clenched her sides in pain.

"We will get out of here." Said Harry for one of the hundredth times, but this time he didn't feel so confident.

"I know." Said, Hermione, before she drifted off into antother restless sleep. Soon after Harry followed curling into Hermione's back spooning her for warmth.

Hours later Harry woke up to a whisper, startled he sat up quickly from his position. Hermione did not even flinch.

"Psst Potter!" He heard again. Harry adjusted his eyes to the darkness of the dungeon. At the gate of their cell, he spotted the unmistakable blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

Every bit of his body filled with rage and with then two steps he was at the gate clutching Draco's robes through the bars.

"How dare you show your face down here!" Said Harry with a wicked low voice and clenched teeth.

"No no no! Potter, I'm here to help! I want to help!" Draco whispered to Harry quickly. Draco motioned to the rather large tray of food he brought down to the dungeon along with some thick wool blankets.

Harry looked longingly at the Items but did not trust Draco for a second. "Why would you want to help us?" Harry spat at Draco still tightly holding his robes.

"Because...I...I don't...Hate you...or her." Draco said slowly. Harry let go of his robes.

"Then why did you let this happen!" Yelled Harry carefully trying not to wake Hermione.

"I'm weak and I have no choice...you don't understand," said Draco showing sincere sadness on his face. Harry didn't say anything,

"I'm forming a group...The Weasley twins, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood and Dobby. we are going to get you out of here." Draco told Harry. Draco handed Harry the tray through the bars and Harry took it hesitantly.

"There are some potions that will help her." Draco told Harry.

"So you do know?" Asked Harry as Draco handed the blankets to him.

"It was all a part of his plan. He's gone now, somewhere in Russia. He'll be back in a week but until then there are only a few Death Eaters here keeping guard." Draco told Harry. Harry swore he saw silent tears roll down Draco's pale face.

"How is she?" Asked Draco looking back at Hermione.

"That thing is killing her." Harry said coldly. Draco let out a sharp breath.

"As soon as she wakes up, make her drink those potions," Draco said sternly, "They have major nutrient supplements and eat the food too. I have to go I'll talk to you as soon as I can about our plans to save you." Said Draco as he began to rush off quickly.

Harry sat there for hours deep in thought and waiting for Hermione to wake.

"Harry?" Asked a weak voice. The sun was now shining brightly through the small holes on the wall.

As soon as Harry heard Hermione he was taken out of his thoughts. He quickly rushed over to Hermione and helped her sit up.

"Ow, Harry careful," Hermione said as she winced in pain while leaning her back on the wall.

"Drink this Hermione!" Harry urged shoving the bottle into her hands quickly. Hermione looked at Harry hesitantly.

"It will help you! Now please drink it Mione." Harry rushed He took a bite out of some sandwiches that were on the tray. "Draco is helping us." He told her, He explained everything that had happened while she was asleep.

After Hermione understood she quickly drank the potion.

It was like magic, well it technically was. She instantly felt better and as if she hadn't been sitting in a dungeon for the past 3 weeks basically rotting alive.

Without hesitating, Hermione quickly began to eat the food that was on the tray.

"Wow, I've never seen you eat like this." Said, Harry, while he also shoved the food down his throat.

Somehow even after being tortured and locked away things were looking better for the pair. Harry was sure that they would be out of here and dealing with the problems outside of their small jail soon.

A/N REVIEW PLEASE!

-Love hogwarts101.


End file.
